The New Kid
by ilovecakes
Summary: Just when things were starting to get to normal, or what can count as normal, for the Tamers a new threat arises and bringing with it a new member to the team? But will the new member be able to forget his past if he is to team up with a group of people?
1. Chapter 1

Right then guys This is my first everystory on FanFiction so sorry for any inncorect words or bad sentances alright then on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose in the horizon all seemed peaceful and calm. This however was not the case for a young boy and his partner digimon who were trying to get the best of the little sleep they had gotten the last couple of nights. The boy slowly started to raise his head as he felt the heat of the sun cover the top of his head. He yawned widely and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be under a single tree in the vase dessert he was in and felt himself lucky for finding this tree what with the little shade they had come across. The boy using the tree to support him got to his feet and continued to lean against the tree to let the morning sun which was now covering him, to heat him up. The boy had long light blond hair which he covered up under a black bandana and quite pale skin and his eyes seemed to be a dark navy blue but appeared quite bloodshot in some places from his lack of sleep. He wore a black jacket which he kept unzipped and that had half a red skull on each of his jacket sides and underneath this he wore a plain black t-shirt, he also wore dark blue jeans which were extremely baggy and were ripped in some places and to top it all of he wore a plain pair of white shoes.

The boy slowly shut his eyes and thought about the last few days and what he and his partner had been through, he soon pushed those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on what he was going to do now. 'We've been in this dessert now for four days and I'm still no closer to finding a way out of this damn place'. He frowned to himself as he thought this.

"Aiji?"

"Hmmm…?" Aiji opened his eyes again and look for the one who called his name. He then looked down at his partner whose bright blue eyes where staring at him all this time.

"Aiji?" His partner asked again.

"Nice to see you up Leormon, what did you want?" he asked his lion like partner.

"How much longer do we have to walk to the next village? All my paws are killing me in this sand!" Leormon wined to his friend.

"I honestly don't know Leormon but we have to keep on moving or we'll be stuck in this dessert forever and our few supplies are running out" Aiji took of his backpack at this and reached inside it. He pulled out his water container took a gulp and then offered it to Leormon.

Aiji sat watching his partner as he drank. Leormon was a lion like digimon who had golden fur and a white tipped tail and also a tuff of red hair on top of his head. He also wore a golden collar which had symbols on it and a bright green gem dangling of it and he had bright blue eyes. Aiji thought to himself how was it that he was so lucky to have a digimon and friend like Leormon, Aiji had never considered himself to be the friendly sort and most people didn't even want to know him, but this didn't keep him down he was used to this by now. Aiji did however have a few good friends but after a while they numbered down as each of them moved away or had to change to a different school but he didn't mind it, he found that he was fine being alone that is of course until he met Leormon.

Aiji pulled out a compass from his pocket and looked down at it. The point of the compass was pointing upwards north and that was the way he was heading hoping that it would lead him to the exit out of this dessert.

"Come on Leormon it's time to get moving, there has to be a way out somewhere and until we find it we keep on moving."

He looked down at Leormon and took back the water container and put it in his backpack. Leormon looked up at him.

"Do you think we will be out of here by nightfall? Cause I don't NOT want to spend another night in this dessert!"

"Well then it looks like we'd better get moving then" Aiji said this as he looked at the horizon and then at the destination they were to be heading.

Aiji and Leormon continued to walk for a few hours seeing no sign of life anywhere and strangely enough no digimon suddenly came across something that they were very surprised to see. There in the middle of there pathway was a payphone. Leormon curious as to what this strange thing was slowly approached it as he sniffed the air.

"Hey Aiji? What is this thing? I've never seen one before….hey maybe a digimon lives here…well a small one"

Aiji chuckled at this and patted Leormon on the head.

"It's a payphone, it's something we using in the real world to contact somebody else if they live a far or even short distance away and I pretty much doubt that a digimon would live here.

"Oh. I knew that! Hey how come I've never seen one of these when I've been with you in the real world."

"That's because I have a cell phone and I never use payphones. Mind you I guess I could start using them."

Aiji fiddled around in his pocket until he came across a couple of spare coins, he then walked into the payphone booth and looked for the slot the put his coins in. He soon found that there were no slots to put the coins in. He put his coins back into his pocket felling a little frustrated and went to open the door. Just as he was about to leave the whole booth filled with sound as a voice came out of the phone. Aiji carefully picked up the phone and answered.

"H…hello?"

"Ah hello there, Aiji I presume?"

Aiji almost dropped the phone at this 'who is this and how does he know my name, and how did he know that I would come in here?' He put the phone back to his ear determined to find out who it was trying to call him, he wanted a few answers as to why and how this person knew his name and what did he want, I mean this had to of had a purpose as to why this person had called him and somehow expected him to answer.

"Aiji please do not be startled as to why I know your name."

"Yes well…. Can you tell me who you are and how you know my name?"

"Why yes I can that is very simple. I am Gennai you may or may not of heard of me but I help to keep the digital world in balance and I if I do say so myself know almost all there is to know about what goes on in this digital world and I also know that your name is Aiji and you're the tamer of Leormon."

Aiji was surprised and impressed by what Gennai had told him. He wanted to know more about Gennai and see if he could tell him more about the digital world until he came back to his senses. He knew by now that no one is sent to the digital world without a reason.

"Alright then Gennai. Is there any reason why you are ringing me? I mean there has to be a reason for all this, it's not everyday that after walking through a dessert for days you suddenly come across a payphone right in the middle of the dessert."

"I'm afraid you're right about that Aiji. You have been sent here for a reason. You have been sent here to do a task that could help to save the digital world from a great threat that is forming even as we speak, but you won't have to fight this new threat by yourself. There are other tamers who you will have to befriend if you even hope to save the digital world. Aiji…..the digital world needs you and Leormon more then ever.

"Wait!! First of all I don't work with anyone they just hold me back and second what threat and why me and Leormon? Gennai? Gennai!!"

"I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this task. I know that this task will be hardest for you more then any of the other tamers but the digital world need's you to finds a team up with the other tamers! I can help you out of the dessert but I'm afraid from there on end your by yourself until you can contact the other tamers in the real world."

Aiji sighed. As much as he didn't like this at all he knew he had to do it. He couldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that it was he who was responsible for the destruction of the digital world all because he didn't want to work with other people, but on the plus side he could finally get out of the dessert.

"Fine then Gennai. Me and Leormon will help in anyway we can, just show us the way out of this dessert."

"Aiji I can't thank you and Leormon enough. Right then, please could you get out your compass and lie it flat on your hand."

"How did you know about……? Oh right the whole know everything in the digital world thing."

Aiji pulled out his compass and laid it flat in his hand.

"Now what?"

"This!"

Just then the compass glowed a bright blue color and his plain black compass before was replaced by and bright blue one with symbols around it.

"Cool…….."

"Your compass will now point you in any direction that you need to go, so if you just follow the point you should come up to the next village soon."

"Wow…… Thanks Gennai this is a really good extra on it now hey!" Aiji smiled at this.

"I'm sorry Aiji but I have to go now, the digital world doesn't watch out for itself…. Well not most of the time anyway, anyway good luck Aiji, lets hope that next time we talk it shall be in person, goodbye for now……….."

"Dial tone not available please, deposits 10 credits for the next 10 minutes."

Aiji put the phone down 'No dial tone…..Just like that. Well I'm sure I'll have a chance to talk to him again…….but now nothing makes since anymore, guess this must be what it's like to be a Tamer on a quest.' Aiji opened the door and walked back out to Leormon who had been sitting outside the whole time.

"So Aiji who was you talking to then?"

"Don't worry about it at the moment, I'll fill you in as we walk but one thing I can say is that the digital world needs us now more then other and as much as I hate it,…… we're gunna need help, but for now……"

Aiji held up his compass looking at the way it was pointing, directly north still 'so we have been going the right way'

"We have to get to a village and get some information about a couple of kids."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So then Looks like Aiji has a task to do with the other tamers. Anyway sorry if it isn't very good next chap will be about the tamers while all of this has gone on with Aigi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Ok then Guys next chapter to The New Kid. I'm not to sure about my first chapter it started off ok then the story line sort of went away from what I was thinking but you will see a chapter of what had happened to Aiji and Leormon and how they ended up in the dessert but yeah, anyway here's the next \chapter oh and still experimenting on the name of the story not sure to keep it or change it oh and yes I know Gennai isn't in Tamers but I just wanted to add him to the story anyway any way Enjoy.

The Sun rose over Shinjuku and with it a new day and for one particular groups of friends it was another perfect day to be alive and just one other day of fun and adventure awaiting them. Together this group of friends was called the Tamers and wherever they went there digimon partners were never to far behind, together this group of tamers had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time especially one in particular.

The boy in question was called Takato Matsuki, he lived in a family run bakery and helped he parents with there day to day task's in the bakery. Takato had messy Brown hair and was always seen wearing a pair of goggles on his head; he also wore a blue hoodie, Grey tanned trousers and a pair of green shoes. Takato was a very creative and life loving person and loved being around his friends and family and particularly his digimon Guilmon. Guilmon was a red dinosaur with a white stomach and black symbols around his body, Guilmon was a lot like Takato, he to was fun and life loving and was always curious about anything that moved, he particularly enjoyed bread to which was a good thing knowing that Takato could make some anytime he wanted. Together these two were the perfect pair and had achieved a lot and had not only saved the real world but also the digital world but of course with help from his friends. These two might seem like goofballs at first but they are the perfect match especially when a battle comes in the way between them and there goal.

As Takato woke up from his slumber he jump straight down of his bed to have rather then a hard landing, a rather soft one instead only to find that he had landed on Guilmon and giving him a rude awakening to.

"Ow…... Takatomon, why did you do that?" The red raptor cried out to his Tamer

"Oh, sorry boy, didn't see you there when I jumped"

The red raptor just groaned to himself while Takato said his apologies to him. Takato went into the bathroom with his cloths in one hand and a towel in the other; he soon came out again but fully dressed and a wet towel in his hand after having a shower. As he went downstairs and into the kitchen, he saw his mother father and Guilmon sitting there already apart from Guilmon that is who sat on the floor next to the table eating a loaf of Guilmon Bread. His mother and father greeted him; his mother went over to the side and put down a plate of breakfast for Takato on the table and Takato sat. He talk to his mother and father while he ate and gazed at Guilmon eating more and more bread and wondering where he put it all and if he drew him with two stomachs when he was drawing the design of Guilmon all that time ago.

Takato and Guilmon soon left the house and headed to the park where he was going to meet his friends Henry; Takato's best friend and Rika; Takato's other best friend or so he though, he never really could tell with Rika she always used to shut herself up but she's gone past that now but he was still unsure about her at times. As he and Guilmon ran to the park most people they speed by stopped and looked at Guilmon most curiously, most people were used to digimon now but people still found them strange and never wanted to miss a chance to stop and stare at the strange creatures.

As Takato neared the park he slowed down to a slight jog, while Guilmon however found it fun to chase and scare the living daylights out of nearby squirrels and birds.

"Guilmon, would ya stop doing that. Your gunna scare the things to death"

"Oh…, but Takatomon its fun and they enjoying running around with me to"

Takato just chuckled at this and slowed down even more to a walk. He soon walked up to a break off in the path and a flight of stone steps that lead up to a concert den with a metal gate cage bars attached to it. Takato opened the gate and walking in with Guilmon and sat there waiting for the others to come.

10 minutes past until the gates opened again, and a boy with dark blue hair and with a rabbit like creature on his shoulder walked in. It was Henry and Terriermon.

"Hey Takato, you're here pretty early?" Henry said to Takato

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the last one here" Takato Said

"That's what you always say I think you just want to always be first" Terriermon said above them both

"Terriermon…." Henry said sternly to him

"What!?!"

It wasn't unusual for Terriermon to say something like that, he always tried to squeeze in a joke or comment when everyone was talking; although he may not say it Terriermon liked to make sure he was always part of the action. Terriermon was a dog like, rabbit like digimon and was pretty small so he always got a lift off Henry and even though he was small he packed quite a punch, Terriermon was more of the joker in the group. Henry was the same age as Takato and he and Takato attended the same school as each other but Henry was more mature for his age then Takato who would rather goof off. Henry; the half Chinese boy wore an orange jacket and a black t-shirt underneath it, he also wore a pair of brown trousers and a pair of grey trainers.

"Has Rika been in touch with you? She didn't answer her phone when I rang her this morning"

"Oh you know Rika she's probably on her way now."

Just as if it was on queue Rika opened the gate and walked in with the distant outline of a fox standing behind her. Rika was again that same age as Takato and Henry but she however didn't go to the same school as him and Henry, she went to an all girl's school. Rika had fiery red hair which she kept tied up and styled it so that when it was tied up it looked spiky. She wore a white t-shirt which had a blue heart on it that was styled with a crack down it, she also wore a pair of dark blue jeans which she kept up with a brown belt; on the belt she had strapped on her digivice and a card holder which she kept her deck of modify cards in. Rika's partner was a fox like creature called Renamon. Renamon stood of her hind legs and her fur was yellow and white on her stomach and the tips on her ears and tail. On her legs she had bright purple symbols and then on her arms she wore long purple gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders and also revealed her paws at the front on them, on the gloves there was a yin and yang symbol on both of the gloves.

"Hey gogglehead, you weren't about to start without us were you?" Rika raised an eyebrow as she said this.

"What? No, no me and Henry were just talking about you…."

Takato saw Rika cross her arms when he said this.

"No I mean, we were talking about where you had gotten to when Henry said he couldn't ring you."

"Yeah….. Whatever"

"You know what? You two fight like an old marriage couple" Terriermon said above the two of them.

"WE DO NOT!" They both said in unison.

Terriermon just laughed at this and in doing so fell of Henry's shoulder.

"Terriermon" Henry sighed at his partner.

As time went on other Tamers arrived. Soon all the Tamers were tightly fit into the overcrowded den. The other tamers who had arrived were Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo. Each of the Tamers had brought there digimon partners with, Jeri had brought Leomon a tall and muscular lion like digimon, Kenta had brought Marine Angemon a small angle like digimon, Kazu had brought Gaurdomon an android like digimon and finally Ryo had brought Monodramon a dinosaur like digimon who looked a lot like Guilmon but only purple. Everyone was sitting in the den apart from Gaurdomon that is who just sat outside the den and listened to them all.

While they talked Rika noticed that something strange was happening to her digivice.

"Hey guys look at this" Rika Held out her digivice.

Rika's screen on her Digivice had started to glow blue and then caught off by surprise a voice came out of the digivice.

"Hello Tamers I presume, do not be alarmed for why a voice is coming out of your digivice, but it was the only way I could contact you from the digital world. My name is Gennai and the digital world needs the help of you tamers again for a threat has arisen and it threatens to destroy the digital world."

"Wait? How are you talking to use from the digital world and into my digivice and what threat?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot talk to you for long through this means on contact but all I can tell you is that the digital world needs your help and it also needs you to team up with a new tamer. He is currently in the digital world and will be making his way to you soon I hope. All I can ask at you in the time being is be ready for anything especially more frequent Bio-emerges and also keep a look out for a boy who goes by the name of Aiji and has a Leormon with him."

"Wait Gennai, what do you mean by all of this what threat, and who is this boy were supposed to team up with?"

"I'm sorry tamers I can't tell much more, I have to go the digital world needs me, all I can say again is be ready for anything. Goodbye Tamers we shall meet in person soon hopefully."

Rika's digivice then stopped glowing and changed back to normal. Rika looked at her digivice then put it back on her belt.

"Great so now what do we do?" Rika said.

"Well it looks like the digital world needs our help again, but as Gennai said were going to need all the help we can get, so I guess the first thing we have to do is start looking for this Aiji?" Henry Said

"Yeah but we don't even know what he looks like, all we know about him is that he is in the Digital world and he has a Leormon." Jeri said still uneasy about this whole plan.

"Well Jeri that is all we know about him, but we do however know one more thing, that he is looking for us and we're hardly the least noticeable bunch around here, so if we can't find him he has a good chance of finding us." Leomon said to Jeri

"Leomon your right, I guess I should of thought about that before I said anything."

"Ok…. So anyway moving on all we know is that one; there is threat in the digital world that will destroy it given the chance, two; that we need this kid Aiji to help us and three; we have to be ready for more bio-emerges."

"Well then guys what are we wait for?" Said Takato as he stood up

"It looks like it's up to us again, so we're just gunna have to go out there and get looking for this kid Aiji." Takato said walking out of the den.

Everyone nodded and stood up and left the den to. They knew now that it was up to them to find Aiji and stop all bio-emerges that enter into the real world. They had a lot of ground to cover but there was no way they was going to let the digital world, but they will have to take it one step at a time and find Aiji first before coming up with a plan to help the digital world.

End of chapter

Right before you say it yes I know that Leomon was destroyed but I wanted to add him to the story because I think it would be a good thing to add

So then the tamers have a lot to do but it all starts with finding Aiji. What exactly is Aiji doing in the digital world right now?

This happened on the same day as the first chapter just to let you now

R&R Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chap up, Please Please Please R&R I need your ideas!

Right, This next chapter is after what happened in the phone booth and in the real world and Aiji and Leormon have been walking for a couple of hours.

Right then as they say in…..some country….. Enjoy!

* * *

North, south, east and west where was the compass going to point next. A normal compass would point north but this was no longer any normal compass anymore, with the help of Gennai this compass could now point Aiji in any direction he needed to go. Aiji and Leormon had been using the compass to find the next exit out of this dessert and back to civilization, but this however was not the case for they had been walking for hours now and the compass would not stop moving around, resulting into one serious bad headache. 

"Aiji, are we there yet, we've been walking for hours!" Leormon groaned at his friend.

"Yeah, I know how you feel buddy but I still don't see any villages nearby, and this compass isn't telling me a thing, maybe it's broken?"

"Well, from what you told me from what happened in that phone booth Gennai said that it would point you in the direction you need to go, maybe you just need to really think hard about what and where you want to go?"

"Well I got no other ideas on how to get out of here"

Aiji shut his eyes and thought hard on what and where he needed to go, but with no idea about names of villages anywhere would do 'I need to get to a village, a town even a city if there's one but I need somewhere close and that is out of this dessert and that will have someway for me to cross over to the real world'. Aiji opened his eyes and looked down at his compass. He had no idea how it worked but it seemed that Leormon was right, he just needed to think hard about what he wanted and it would point the direction for him. The point of the compass was pointing west from his position.

"Leormon you were right, well now that we know what way we need to go what do you say we get going?"

"See I'm not all just fur and muscle I have a brain to. Let's get going!" Leormon said to his tamer

Aiji and Leormon continued to walk west until the compass point moved northwest and so carried on from there. After an hour of walking Aiji and Leormon saw some smoke rising up from the distance and soon there hearts became filled with relief that they would finally be out of this Hell-Hole.

"Come on buddy not far now, soon we will be out of this dessert for good, and then, well I guess we will have to wait and see."

"You got it Aiji." Leormon smiled at his partner.

Aiji and Leormon walked towards the direction of the smoke and as they neared, the dessert started to get more trees and soon the sand was gone and replaced by grass and flowers and thick trees. Aiji and Leormon closed in on the smoke and came across a stone pathway; they decided to follow it knowing that this must have been the pathway to the city or village. They only stopped when they saw a sign sticking out off the ground in front of them.

"Hey Aiji, What does this say?"

"Well Leormon, it appears to say; Welcome to Golden Village, one of the friendliest villages in the whole digital world." Aiji said as he read of the sign

"Hmmm, sounds friendly doesn't it?"

Aiji rolled his eyes and carried on walking up the path. He and Leormon soon came into a rather large village; the village had many buildings around which were most probably houses and also many different types of digimon were rooming around the village, there was also a number of market stalls set up and also they path they were following took them directly to the center of the village. In the center of the village there was a large golden statue which seemed to have been carved into a specific digimon. The statue had been shaped into the digimon Greymon and no miner detail was left out of the statue and the real thing. There was an inscription on a piece of wood next to it, it said 'Let your Hearts be pure of gold and let them be the key to vanquishing the darkness'. Aiji and Leormon had one final look at the statue before continuing on.

"Aiji, what are we going to do now? I mean we're here now but we still have no idea how to get back to the real world."

"Don't worry Leormon we'll find a way to get back we just, I dunno ask around and see if anybody knows a way out of the Digital world. Just keep your eyes on and don't go looking for trouble."

"Me trouble?"

"Yes you Leormon, I don't want to have to start a fight when we're doing something important."

"Fine Aiji if you say so."

Aiji and Leormon Looked and asked around for what seemed to be hours, but there was no luck. Nobody knew a way out and half said why they would want a way out. Just when Aiji was ready to give up Leormon ran over to him.

"Aiji, Aiji I think I found a way out!"

"What? How did you find a way out?"

"Well I was walking past the stalls still finding no luck, but then I overheard someone talking about the real world…"

"So naturally you went to have a closer listen?"

"You bet, well anyway so I went and listened to there conversation and they said that there was a digital portal just outside the village and it would take anyone to the real world. They also started to talk about some kids but I didn't stay long enough to find out much about them.

"Great Work Leormon, and why didn't you stay longer for?"

"Well….. Because they sort of spotted me so I had to run" Leormon lowed his head at this.

"Leormon, I told you that I didn't want you to cause any trouble……. Well good work anyway Leormon we needed that information."

"There's something else……"

"Oh, what's that then?"

"Their now sorta trying to catch me now……" Leormon almost had his head to the floor.

"Grrr…… Leormon…… well then we'll just have to get moving now that wont we." And with that Aiji started to walk towards the exit to the village.

Aiji and Leormon walked in silence, Aiji not looking at Leormon and Leormon looking up at Aiji now and then. 'I got the information; I thought he'd be happy with me. Ohh…., why did I have to be so stupid and get me and him into this mess. Well as long as we're not in that village at least now I know that those guys won't be able to find us now.' As \Leormon went to say something there was a loud boom and the san in front of them rose up high. As the sand started to settle back down two pairs of glowing red eyes looked at Leormon and Aiji. Leormon jumped in front of Aiji and got into a battle stance.

The sand settled and revealed two Dark Agumon's both standing next to each other and both in battle stances.

"Hey look it's the eavesdropper and his pet human." One of the Agumon's said

"Pet? PET!!!! I AM NOBODYS PET! LOERMON TAKE THEM DOWN!

"With Pleasure Aiji"

"Let's teach these two that nobody eavesdrops on the Black Agumon brothers!" The other Agumon said.

Leormon jumped towards the Agumon's and timed his attack.

"Leo Claw!" Leormon shouted as he started to tear up one of the Agumon's next to him causing the Agumon to jump back in pain.

"Black Pepper Breath!" the other Agumon said firing a black ball of flame into Loermons back.

"Ah! Leormon!" Aiji shouts out to his Partner.

The Agumon's saw this opportunity to hit Leormon while he was down. They repeatedly slashed Leormon while he lied not being able to get up from the constant attacks from the two Dark Agumon's.

"That's it! Time to even the odds on these two."

Aiji pulled out his Digivice in one hand, and reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards with the other. Aiji pulled out a card and swiped it through his digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY, DIGIVOLTION ACTIVATE!"

"D-I-G-I-V-O-L-T-I-O-N"

"Leormon digivolve to! LIOMON!"

As the Sphere around Leormon passed it Reveled Liomon, Leormon's champion form. Liomon was a lion like digimon who had dark golden fur and a brown mane and two tails; on the tips of his tails there still remained light golden fur. On each of Liomon's

ears there were two silver loop earrings.

"Yeah! Get them Liomon!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Liomon roared

"Uh-oh!" The Agumon's said in unison.

"Uh-oh is right! THUNDER OF THE KING!" Liomon roared at the Agumon as his mane started charging up electricity before then firing a shower of electricity at the two dark Agumon's

"Oh Noooooo………" The Agumon's shouted as the electricity hit them at full blast.

The two Agumon's got blown back until there data started to fade from there body until the Agumon were no more. Aiji watched as the data blew off into the sky. He then looked at Liomon.

"Good work Limon!" Aiji shouted as he ran over and hugged Liomon

"Thanks Aiji, come on hope on, we'll get to that digital portal in no time"

Aiji got onto his partners back and held onto his mane, and then they were off at great speed. Aiji soon spotted the portal and told his partner to slow down. Aiji got of Liomon's back as they approached the portal and Liomon de-digivolved back into Leormon.

"We're finally here…."

"So what do we do now then Aiji?"

"I don't really know, I mean if we go in we have no idea were we'll come out at or even if we do come out….."

"Aiji, we've come all this way and I'm not just going to let you turn back now!"

"But…… no, you're right Leormon. We've got to try, the digital world is counting on us to find these kids and team up with them…."

Aiji took in a deep breath and then stepped forward into the portal with Leormon by his side. The portal absorbed him and Leormon and then they were pushed at a high speed straight forward and then turning now and again. Aiji felt sick after a couple more times of changing direction suddenly and then slowing down only to speed up again, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Aiji and Leormon were still floating around being pushed until they suddenly dropped, whatever it was that was keeping them in the air before was gone now, and there was nothing they could do about it, they were falling to the ground. As they finally came to hitting the ground they simply passed through it. 'What the HELL?' was all Aiji could think. Aiji looked down and saw that they we're falling still but this time they we're no longer falling in the portal, they were falling towards the ground of the real world.

"Well we're hear now Aiji, ermm…. How do we land?" Leormon said to his Tamer

"I don't know…… but I think its gunna hurt!"

Aiji and Leormon were falling towards what appeared to be a park. As they finally came towards the ground Aiji landed in a tree and Leormon Landed in a pound right next to him. Aiji sat up in the tree clutching his side from hitting the tree at an angle while Leormon raised his head out of the pond.

"I NEVER want to do that again"\ Aiji groaned

"Same here."

"Well, I guess, the only thing we can do now is look for those kids?

"Oh….. Do we have to?"

"Leormon, every minute we waste the closer that threat comes towards destroying the digital world!"

"Well, when you out it that way…, Let's get going then" Leormon said determined as ever.

"Now that's the Leormon I like to see"

* * *

Another Chapter over with! 

So Aiji and Leormon are in the real world after a bumpy ride? Looks like he and Leormon better get started on looking for The Tamers then hey? Next Chapter will have glimpses of Aiji and Leormon.

Next Chapter will be about tamers and what they did while Aiji and Leormon had been doing this. R&R N Next Chapter will be up soon hopefully, I have tests all this week so I dunno if I will have time to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted out as his partner was thrown back into a wall.

Takato and Guilmon had gotten into a fight with a digimon that had bio-emerged a few minutes ago. Guilmon and Takato had been fighting against bio-emerge Digimon all day, but he wasn't the only one. Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo and their partners had all split up and gone of to look for Aiji and to fight of the digimon which were bio-emerging all over the city. Since this morning and all the tamers had split up Takato and Guilmon had been in many fights but now, Guilmon was slowing down and running out of energy and was starting to take on damage.

"Takatomon I need a boost!" Guilmon shouted out to Takato

"Sure thing boy!" Takato fumbled through his deck of cards until he found the card he needed. He raised his digivice and card and swiped it through his digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY! E-CHIP ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon glowed red for a second then back to his normal shade of red. His energy and speed restored and boosted he was ready to finish of the digimon they we're facing. Guilmons throat glowed a bright red and then he fired out a sphere of fiery mass.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shout out as the sphere of flames blasted out of his mouth

The Ball of flame hit the Other Digimon straight into the center of his chest and being hit with the force of the fiery sphere blew him flying straight into a building. The digimon then evaporated into digital data fragments and flew off high into the sky to return to the digital world. Takato and Guilmon watched as the data flew off and soon out of eyeshot. Takato then walked over to Guilmon and said to his partner.

"Guilmon, this has been the 5th bioemergance we've had to deal with toady and still no sign off the Aiji kid or any digimon that was a Leormon."

"So, what's your point Takato?" Guilmon asked looking up to his partner.

"What? It's nothing, it's just that we've still had no sign of him and the bio-emerges keep on coming."

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean we wont stop trying or let any other digimon into the real world, lets go find the others Takatomon maybe they've had some luck?"

"Yeah I guess" Takato said but already knowing that no one would have seen anything.

Takato and Guilmon arrived at Guilmons hideout to find that the other we're already there before them.

"Err, Hey guys, any luck?" Takato asked

"Nope, just a load of digimon and normal kids, nothing special about that" Rika said in a tone that was like a 'What do you think?' kind of question.

"Maybe he still hasn't arrived yet, I mean it didn't take us long to get back from the digital world because we had the Ark but this kid has to come through by a portal and who knows how long that could take to find" Henry said to the others

"Well, you know he does have a point there, who knows how long it could take him just too even find a portal to this world?" Ryo said to the others having experience of travels through the two worlds beforehand.

The tamers all stayed quite for a long time, each thinking on the situation at hand and how to even find these two. The tamers all kept there heads in the clouds thinking while the digimon sat and talked or played outside each pair however not noticing that the sky above them had just ripped into two and a great black crack had formed around the blue sky. Guilmon raised his head finally sensing something wasn't right and then looked up higher to see the sky. Guilmons eyes widened and he shouted out for Takato

"TAKATO, TAKATO COME HERE QUICK!"

Takato got up as fast as he could and ran out over to Guilmon who was looking up high to the sky. Takato ran over the Guilmon with the other tamers close behind him and then looked up himself to see what Guilmon was looking at.

"Oh my GOD! What the hell is going on with the sky?" Takato said as he looked up to see the massive black crack across the sky.

"It looks like… it's splitting?" Kazu said backing back into the hideout.

"Isn't it obvious what happening?" Leomon said crossing his arms and shutting his eyes as he did so.

"Well not really…" Jeri Said in mid sentence

"What's happening is that the two worlds have opened up to each other, the Digital World and the Real world." Leomon said simply

"Wait, doesn't that mean digimon can cross over to the real world then?" Takato said glancing at Leomon then looking back at the sky

"Exactly, normally if something like this happened it wouldn't be so large so we wouldn't normally see it happening." Leomon opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"I would bet on anything that this child we are supposed to be looking for will be coming down from the sky, it would then explain why it would be so big." Leomon said finally finishing his explanation.

"He has to come, he just has to, I don't know how much more searching we can do." Kenta sighed

"Well you didn't just expect him to fall out of the sky and into our hands did you?" Rika said glaring at Kenta annoyed that he was complaining about what they were doing to find this boy.

Rika however didn't know just how right she was. In actual fact Aiji and Leormon was falling from the sky but not as close to land into there hands, instead of that Aiji landed hard in a tree and Leormon a pound. Only one person or digimon in fact, did hear them land, none other then Terriermon.

"Huh…?" Terriermon turned away from the way he was facing and looked at the trees in the park.

Terriermon then heard a small boom from something impacting into something hard like a tree and then a distant splash of something hitting the pound which was nearby.

"I NEVER want to do that again…….." A far of voice from someone said. By the way the voice had said it and the tone of his voice it sounded most like a boy.

Terriermon gasped and jumped up onto henrys shoulders and pulled his head away from the sky.

"Henry!!!" Terriermon shouted in henrys ear.

"Ah, Terriermon what is it, and did you have to shout in my ear?"

"Henry I heard something land in a tree over then and I swear it sounded a lot like a boy!"

"Terriermon that could have been anyone"

"But Henry! We have to check it out, it could be that kid and besides it beats just standing here and looking up at the sky all day." Terriermon jumped off Henrys shoulder and started to run of in the direct he had heard the noises. 'I know what I heard' Terriermon thought to himself.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look, I mean we still need to find him I guess?" Henry said to the others before running after Terriermon with all the others right behind him.

* * *

The tamers are getting closer to Aiji and Leormon. Will they meet in the next chapter or will the tamers and Aiji be back at the beginning of there search all over again? Well to find out read the next chapter. R&R I need some ideas, ECT; Should Leormon and Aiji meet the tamers in the next Chapter? Tell what you think again R&R PLZZZ 


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chap is up are Aiji and the Tamers finally going to meet?

Read to find out!

R&R Please?

* * *

"Hey Aiji someone's coming wait no…..there's more then one there's quite a lot I can sense it." Leormon said sniffing the air.

"WHAT, we can't let anybody see you!" Aiji said jumping down from the tree and running over to Leormon.

"But Aiji, what if it's those Tamers we're supposed to find?"

"Leormon I know you say that it COULD be them but it COULD not be them as well and I can't risk the chance of someone seeing you, you do remember what happened last time?" Aiji said shutting his eyes on the last words as the image of parts of his past came into his head. Just then Aiji heard footsteps coming towards him and Leormon fast.

"Ah, Leormon get down!" Aiji shouted

Aiji dunked Leormon's head under the water of the pond he was still in and then ran back over to the tree he was in a moment ago. Aiji climbed up as high as he could and stayed in the trees shade to cover him up and be hidden from view. Aiji had got up just in time when a group of Kids came running to the path around the trees with a strange dog like rabbit in front of them all. 'What the……' Aiji fought to himself

"Come on Henry I heard it right over……Here?" Terriermon said looking around at the empty path around the pond.

"Ok then Terriermon, where are they then?" Henry said as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Terriermon

"I swear Henry I heard them, they were right here, it's like….. I dunno they just vanished?" Terriermon said rising his ears to try and listen out for something, anything just something.

"People don't just vanish without trace Terriermon, are you sure you heard anything? It could have just been I don't know a squirrel?" Rika said to Terriermon

"I know what I heard and it wasn't no squirrel!" Terriermon said a bit annoyed by everyone's lack in faith with what he had heard, but he had to agree with what Rika had said, people and digimon don't just vanish well not humans anyway.

The Tamers started to move away from the pond with Terriermon still looking around at the pond. Terriermon then shrugged thinking that maybe after all he could have been just hearing things and so started to walk back to the Tamers. Henry turned around to face Terriermon and then they all heard it. A strange bubbling noise coming from over at the pond. All the Tamers gathered around the pond and saw masses of bubbles rising out from it until, SPLASH. Leormon's head rose from the pond water, sending the water flying everywhere and on everyone.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T HEARING THINGS!" Terriermon shouted out triumphantly waving his paws in the air.

"Cough, Cough, I may be a digimon but I can't even hold my breath for that long!" Leormon said breathing in heaps of air at a time and not noticing the Tamers all around the pound.

"So it is a Digimon then" Takato said crouching down to where the digimon's head was bobbing around.

"Uh-oh, Aiji gunna kill me, and then again if you're who I think you are he might not." Leormon said as he turned to face the Tamers, now realizing that he wasn't alone and he has been spotted.

"Aiji huh, I think we found who we've been looking for guys" Takato said standing up again.

"Well Aiji, don't be rude introduce yourself and of course your dazzling Digimon partner" Leormon said in a joking tone as he jumped out of the water and shock himself off sending water everywhere again.

Just then as Leormon had said it Aiji jumped down from the tree and looked around at everyone with everyone looking at him to. He then walked over to Leormon and patted him on the head before turning back to the others.

"Sorry I kept you under for so long Leormon but I just didn't want you to get spotted."

"No problem just next time, I'll take the tree and you can take the water." Leormon said and then he nudged his tamers leg with his head telling him to introduce himself.

"Oh, right, well then I guess I'd better introduce ourselves. My name is Aiji and this is Leormon, we've been in the Digital World now for about two weeks in Earth time and then just this morning I got a call from some guy called Gennai telling me to meet up with you guys and I'm guessing that the same happened to you guys too?"

"Uh yeah, the same thing happened to us but we got told to look for you. Oh and I'm Takato by the way and this is Guilmon my partner. That's Rika and her partner Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon, Ryo and Monodramon, Kazu and Gaurdomon and those two are Kenta and Marine Angemon." Takato said pointing to each pair of tamer and digimon as he mentioned their name.

"Well pleased to meet you all, now lets get down to business, I don't know you guys and you guys don't know me, but what we all know is that we've all been called together for some threat or something that's happening in the digital world and it's up to us to stop it, is that right?" Aiji said looking around as he talked to them

"Uh yeah that, that pretty much sums it up…." Takato said trying to figure out what he was looking at

"Hey, where did I come out at anyway?" Aiji said finally looking back at Takato

"Oh ermm, Shinjuku just inside Tokyo, why do you ask?"

"Just wondered really, Tokyo huh, never been to Tokyo before."

"Where do you come from then?" Jeri asked

"Me, well I come from America, to be more accurate I come straight from New York City but it's not where I originally come from, me and my parents just moved there when I was little so I don't remember much of where I came from." Aiji said looking over to Jeri and shrugging a little.

"Ok enough of this introduction stuff and who comes from where, we still have to find out what's going on in the Digital World and who this Gennai guy is to because I bet you anything we'll probably hear from him again soon." Said Rika

"Well I don't know what's supposed to be happening to the Digital World but when I and Leormon left it seemed to be fine, apart from those two Dark Agumon that is, I've never seen anything like it before I mean I didn't even know there were such things as those two."

"That's because there isn't….." Said a familiar voice coming from behind everyone

"That voice, I know it…" Aiji said turning around to see.

* * *

End of chapter!

Who's this voice then?

Anyway I'm losing ideas on what to do and this chapter wasn't one of my best I must say I might end up rewriting the chapter but I'll keep it how it is for now

Next chapter coming your way soon so please Review for me.

Cya or as they say in France err…… le cya?


End file.
